


Surprise

by spiritsl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: After being ignored for a solid week, Grimlock goes to see Bee for a much needed talk, and gives some very unexpected help.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write all the robots having all the babies in all the ways and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

Grimlock huffed a quick vent into the cold morning air, watching the puff of steam condense as he mulled over his thoughts. He was running hot, much to his chagrin, but it didn't seem that he could do much about it. He was mad, plain and simple, and no amount of self talk was going to cool him down. There was something he had to get off his chest, and if he had to go in angry to do it, so be it. But he was still going to be smart about it. He didn't like being mad and he especially didn't like arguing with his friends, so he was going to keep himself in check. Hence why he was crossing the scrap yard in the early hours of the morning. It was a good way to ensure he'd be alone and uninterrupted until he arrived at where he needed to be.

Bumblebees makeshift quarters had a pinkish tint in the early morning light, a soft detail that Grimlock took in to help and soothe a touch of his bad mood. His partner hadn't emerged from the confines of his quarters for over a week. He claimed he staying locked within to plan and strategize, and that no one could interrupt him. The only contact he'd had with anyone had been the daily visits when Fixit dropped off what could only be called an excessive amount of energon cubes, and even that had been done through a cracked door. Grimlocks multiple attempts at knocking had been dismissed with either silence or curt dismissal from within, and he had finally decided that wasn't going to cut it. They were mates, in a matter of speaking, and he firmly believed he was owed at least a little bit more consideration for that. They hadn't even had a chance to discuss the outcome of their recent relic hunt, or the very entertaining diversion they had during...

Grimlock stopped just short of the door to do a quick scan of his surroundings. Not a single bot or human was in sight, only the barely illuminated mountains of antiquities. It would just be he and Bumblebee. Taking another steadying vent, he curled his claws around the door handle, giving it a quick tug and finding that it slid right open, much to his surprise. Sure he'd been planning on getting in even if it was locked, but it was nice to know that wouldn't be necessary. Sliding the door all the way open, he still had to duck down to squeeze his oversized frame through the door, something that was made even harder by the fact that he was trying to be a little quieter than usual.

"Bee?" He asked, stopping when his optics were met with total darkness. The dinobot blinked to adjust his vision and looked around, hoping he'd be able to navigate without damaging anything. He was in the planning room, the smaller but much messier room that came before Bees actual bedroom, and even after a few moments he was adjusted enough to see the organized chaos all around him. Gulping, he took careful steps over the piles of data pads, maps, empty energon canisters and Primus knew what else.

"Hey Bee?" He repeated again, curious as to why his prior call had gone unheeded. Maybe Bee was still asleep? But that didn't make sense either, the leader bot slept so lightly that he would have woken up by now...

A strange scent hit his olfactory receptors as he walked deeper into the darkness, and he was surprised by how... primal, it seemed. It reminded him of something he couldn't quite place exactly, but knew wasn't supposed to be here. Taking a few more curious sniffs, he toned his audials to help him get more information to solve the mystery.

"Ahhh..."

The faint sound made his optics dilate in shock. He knew it well, the small, barely perceptible sigh a warrior made when a they could no longer bare their pain in silence. And it made him panic. Forgoing strategy, he waded noisily through the mess and into the bedroom, feeling a great concern for the bot inside.

High on adrenagon, he was immediately able to make out the figure leaning weakly against the bed despite the total lack of light, and he couldn't help back a cry of alarm.

"Bee!"

Two bright blue optics snapped up to look at him, the normally well rounded pupils shrunken down to panicked, feral pinpricks. Grimlock was close enough now to smell that the strange scent was a kind of pheremone, and it was coming off of Bee in waves.

"Grimlock?! What are you doing here? Oh..."

Grimlock was by his crumpled leaders side in a moment, desperately searching for the injury that was causing his dear friend so much pain. Was this why Bee had locked himself up? Was he hurt? No, it couldn't be... Making out a glowing pool of energon on the floor, Grimlock realized that things were even worse than they seemed.

"Bumblebee... Who hurt you?" He asked, looking up and down to try and figure out what wound the energon was leaking from. To his even greater surprise, Bee weakly pushed him away, pedes slipping on the puddle as he made an effort to rise.

"Grim... You... You can't be here... You have to go..." Bee gasped, trying to clammer his way back into the bed. "I'm fine... I don't need..."

Without warning, he crumpled back onto the floor despite Grims best effort to support him, his whole body going rigid as he curled into a tight, trembling ball of agony.

"Oohhhhh!"

Grimlock kneeled helplessly at his leaders side, his large claws out and shaking without any clue of what to do with them. His mate was bleeding and writhing in agony, and for all his strength he was completely helpless. Everything that has been on his processor was gone and replaced by absolute panic. What if he had something horribly, irreparably wrong? What if he's been hurt during their mission and had been trying to hide it all week? What if Bee was dying and his thoughts for the last week of his life had been nothing but stupid anger?

To his tremendous relief, Bee relaxed back to a shaky sitting position, his vents huffing out hot air as he dripped coolant down into the puddle below. Taking advantage of the silence and peace, he grabbed his mate gently but firmly, pulling him to himself and giving him another once over.

"Bee! You..."

Having adjusted to the dark, he suddenly noticed that the energon was also in the inside of Bees thighs, trailing downward from the meeting point between his two legs. The sight suddenly allowed the clues before him to click together like the pieces of a puzzle. The scent he'd picked up on before was suddenly placed in his memories. When he was young, so young he hadn't even left the nest, and the next batch of his siblings was born...

"You're having babies!" He exclaimed, optics bulging from his face as his claws flew up to grab the sides of his helm. Expression shifting from pain to pained panic, Bee quickly turned his back to Grimlock and cradled his midsection before Grimlock could confirm his hypothesis.

"N-no! It's nothing like that! It's just..."

Bee went down once more, becoming a shaking, sweating ball as he groaned out in agony.

"Hooohhh... Ahhh..."

Grimlock was there before Bee could get halfway through his episode, his large hands cradling the tinier mech and pulling him up from his puddle on the floor. Though he was also equally messy from the fluids, Grimlock couldn't have cared less as he ran a tender claw down Bees wing to try and calm him down. Like before, the pain faded and Bee recovered quickly, his form unfurling shakily. Getting back on his knees, the autobot leader took a fee quick huffs before pushing Grims claws away with a surprising amount of strength and disgruntlement.

"You have to leave Grimlock. Now." He clipped, forcing his legs beneath him as he made a move to stand. Voice stern and doorwings pinned back. Getting his balance back, the autobot leader pushed himself to a painfully unsteady standing position. He managed a few steps as he continued his order. "As an order from your commanding officer..."

His voice faded as his legs gave out, his whole body crumpling as a wave of pain visibly swept over his entire body. Grimlock ceased his hesitating. Standing fast and tall, he took his mate into his arms, catching him and keeping him supported in his strong arms.

"No." He replied, pulling the other bot in close. Looking downward, he was immediately able to see the great swell of a belly he'd been expecting. So he wasn't wrong. Bee was limp and unresisting in his arms, but his expression was one of concern and uncertainty.

"You need help Bee." Grimlock soothed, reaching a hand down to stroke the swell of his mates belly. Bee flinched, but otherwise made no attempt to pull away. "S'okay. You don't need to be tough right now. I'm here..."

Feeling Bee tense in his arms, Grimlock realized another pang of pain was coming. The poor bot was exhausted and terrified, and no amount of a need for privacy could override what he was feeling. Bumblebee waited no longer, melting the rest of the way into his mates large arms with a shaky sigh.

"Grim..."

"Shhhh... Let's get you on the bed..." Grimlock whispered, lifting his mate bridal style into his arms. By now the birthing fluids were everywhere and getting sticky, but he didn't even flinch as he moved Bee back to the bed and laid him on the soft blankets. A kind of instinctive calm settled over him as he made sure Bee was secure, his focus shifting to the messy meeting point between his legs. Despite not being a medic, he was able to tell that the exposed valve had yet to push out anything significant but was also in the midst of working very hard.

"Has anything come out yet?" He asked regardless, hoping to get a better idea of where Bee was.

"Just... Just the goo..." Bee gasped, cradling his belly as if to pull the babies within closer to discourage them from leaving. Shifting his legs, he made a face as the energon between his legs audibly squelched. Lifting a shaking hand, he pointed to a nearby piece of furniture. "I have towels on the table I was trying to reach..."

"I got em." Grim assured, grabbing the entire pile in one big clutch. Bringing it to his mate, he got on his knees on the bed, sinking into the mattress beside Bee. Scrubbing away the sticky mess, he took another look at Bees leaking valve. "You think you need to push yet?"

Bee shook his helm. "Not yet... Right now it just... just hurts..."

"It'll do that for a while. That's just your belly getting ready to push em out." Grimlock explained, tossing aside one thoroughly soaked towel to reveal some mostly clean thighs. Thinking ahead, he stuffed a few beneath Bees hips to soak up any additional mess. Because if memory served, there was going to be a very big one.

Bumblebee adjusted to allow the towels to be placed. A part of him hoped his bed would be salvageable after this... "How do you know?"

"Seen this happen a few times." Grimlock explained, keeping an optic on the belly swelling with what had to be multiple sparklings. At the very back of his processor, the parentage of said sparklings was becoming a pressing question. But at the front, he knew to focus. "Dinos don't have trouble makin' babies. So they're always havin em and sometimes need help."

"You've delivered sparklings?" Bee gasped, more shocked by that than anything presently going on.

"Hehe, I just helped." Grim replied, finding the capacity to laugh despite the circumstances. Resisting the urge to give Bees belly a feel, he thought back to the chubby little bitlets he'd held in his arms. "It was always a real nice feeling. Being one of the first to hold em and clean em..."

Bumblebee went silent, his optics looking off into the distance and beyond the room they were in. Grimlock wondered if he'd said something wrong. And if so, what it had been. He could read some pain, but it almost looked like something was giving Bee more trouble... The silence gave him a moment to look at the swell of his mates midsection for real. Even in the darkness, he could see the dark mesh moving from the contractions and the wiggling babies inside. The movement stirred something deep inside of him. Some deep, paternal something... He had to know.

"Uh... Bee?" He whispered, reaching out to tenderly tap the mech on the forearm. Bee jolted, but looked up and into his optics. A feeling of shared discomfort passed through them both, the obvious issue rearing it's head to finally be addressed. Grimlock bit his lip and mumbled. "You don't have to answer this right now but uh... Are they... mine?"

The despondent expression said it all.

"Oh, Bee..."

"I'm so sorry..." Bee whispered, curling into himself. Grimlock held out his hands as if to unfurl him.

"It's okay-"

"No it's not." Bee clipped, refusing to look at him. Grabbing a tight hold on his belly, he shook in pain and emotional turmoil, his dentae locked tight as he spoke in a rapid pace. "I locked myself in here instead of talking to you... I knew something was off after we got back from... _That_  mission. You had a right to know... And I didn't..."

"Hey-" Grimlock tried before he was cut off again, his leaders face pinching in emotional agony that broke his spark.

"I'm... I'm so scared Grim..." He whispered, tears welling up at the edge of his optics. His voice grew progressively more broken as he rambled on, sobs making their way in between gasps as he started to weep. "I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready. I didn't even think I could... How can I ever take care of them if I can't even..."

Grimlock couldn't take any more.

Taking the smaller mech into the most supportive but least restrictive hug he'd ever given, the dinobot made soft shushing noises, stroking Bees shaking form to soothe him.

"Shhhh... Shhhh..."

The autobot leader hiccuped and tried to speak up.

"I didn't-"

"You didn't do nothin' wrong Bee." Grimlock interrupted gently, moving back to wipe away tears with a tender claw. "That's just the pain talkin. Let's focus on gettin these lil bitlets out and into the world. I'll be right here..."

Bee relaxed fully into his arms, taking a few quick, steadying gasps of air to center himself once more. Grimlock felt a massive amount of tension leave the form in his arms, as if a weight had literally been lifted off the autobot leader. Purring in relief, he offered his hand over the belly beneath him, waiting until he had permission to move.

Bumblebee pulled the dinobots hand onto his swell, splaying the broad fingers and letting Grimlock get a full feel of the activity going on inside. The dinobot immediately felt the movement of some very active half dinobots beneath his fingers, their fully developed forms wiggling in the tight confines of their carriers overworked reproductive chamber.

"I'm gonna do what any good daddy would do. You don't gotta worry about a thing."

There was but a moment to enjoy the tender peace before a heavy shift occurred under Grims fingertips, making the dinobot go wide opticed as he felt something shift downward into the lowest part of Bees belly.

The autobot leader crunched down and audibly moaned at the pain. "I... Ohhh..."

"You feel something different?" Grimlock asked, groping for another towel as something in between excitement and terror pulsed from his spark. Bumblebee took measured vents, his legs spreading on the bed as he forced out words through a tight jaw.

"It's coming... The first ones coming..."


End file.
